


Haikus about Fandom

by canolacrush



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Because I can, Haiku, Meta, Other, You will never find me Mem, fandom experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canolacrush/pseuds/canolacrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.  For people who love haikus and being in fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haikus about Fandom

The late commenter:  
a hidden ten-dollar bill  
discovered in purse.

 

A Work In Progress:  
a train forever coming,  
passengers waiting.

 

Blood smeared on paper,  
acts of purification;  
a beta's hard work.

 

Dear Anonymous,  
lurking in cob-Web corners,  
I do so love you.

 

A Pandora's Box?  
The Treasure-Trove of Agra?  
No, call it Kink Meme.

 

O Russian spam-bot,  
you strange goose migrated _here?_  
I think you are lost.

 

The riddling captcha,  
sphynx-like, cites two-figure codes:  
how do you answer?

 

A new episode:  
overnight the buds open,  
reaction posts bloom.

 

Bunnies keep growing,  
breeding exponentially;  
hutches are bursting!

 

[On Fangirls/Fanboys]  
Some prefer Paris,  
others prefer Menelaus;  
Helen is lucky.

 

Flamers gonna flame,  
but burns are soothed by the salve  
of one kind comment.

 

[On Supporting Non-Canonical Pairings]  
Pursuing mermaids,  
we discover manatees;  
yet still they dazzle.

 

Talented author,  
you are the tree to my shrub,  
sprouting words like jewels.

 

[On Creating a Fusion or Crossover Fic]  
Start with an orange,  
introduce a pomelo,  
 _et voila_ , grapefruit.

 

[On Supporting Canonical Pairings]  
They share a first kiss,  
a thousand strangers lose breath;  
we share a heartbeat.

 

Ice breaks below us,  
we tumble into panic;  
actors found the porn.

 

The perfect berry  
shining plump, mouthwatering;  
tasting new fandom.


End file.
